Project : Infinite
by TetradeumCluster
Summary: Layaknya angin topan yang berputar menghancurkan segala yang ada didekatnya, 4 orang yang sekuat angin topan ini menghembuskan segala hambatan dalam perjalanan mereka yang.. berputar-putar. RnR !
1. Chapter 1

**CAST :**

- Kouhaku Furosu (OC)

- Aru Barenchino (Al Valentino) (OC)

- Kyon Beirushirein (Kyone Verschleiern) (OC)

- Characters of NARUTO ©

- Characters of BLEACH ©

**Disclaimer :** Bukan punya saya. Kalo iya, entah apa yang akan terjadi di kedua anime itu aja authornya gak tau sendiri. xDD

**Rating :** T—sebenernya sih bisa dibilang K+.

**A/N : **Sebenernya ini fic merupakan kolab 2 orang, tapi dijadiin 1 aja biar ga ribet xD. Dan terdapat opening gagal yang niru2 opening Unlimited Blade Works xDD. Please R&R !

**WARNING : **Gaje, chara banyak OOC, Humor and comedy, EYD yang terlalu sempurna *apasih, hint of abnormality, dsb cari aja sendiri xD

* * *

><p><em>And then, we are four hoodlums.<em>

_We move in a circular motion, unstoppable with an instable speed,_

_Gaining information, experience, and memories,_

_We carve our names in every people we meet._

_And by going back and forth, we're not stopping._

_That is why we are here, what we call __**PROJECT : INFINITE**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

Matahari sedang melambung tinggi dilangit, pada hari itu. Panas, memang, namun orang-orang yang mengalami waktu siang, harus menahan suhu tersebut supaya aktivitas tetap terus berlangsung.

Seperti dua orang pemuda yang sedang berjalan di tengah-tengah siang ini, mencari entah apa, namun sepertinya mereka belum sampai ke tempat tujuan yang mereka inginkan.

Dari kedua orang ini, yang satu bernama Al Valentino – nama Itali, namun bila di baca secara harafiah Jepang, maka namanya menjadi Aru. Meski ia mempunyai darah orang Itali yang mengalir diseluruh tubuhnya tanpa campuran luar apapun, ia tidak kekurangan pigmen dan berambut terang seperti orang asing pada umumnya. Ia mempunyai rambut hitam yang bersinar ditengah-tengah siang ini, dan warna kulitnya yang pucat menjadi kontras karena pakaiannya yang cenderung berwarna gelap. Ia tidak mengecat rambutnya menjadi hitam – itu memang sudah natural.

Selain rambut, sepasang mata Al ini menarik perhatian banyak orang. Karena ia mengalami _heterochromia _atau perbedaan warna mata yang kiri dengan yang kanan.

Warna matanya yang kiri merupakan warna violet yang gelap, sedangkan yang kanan merupakan warna _tosca _yang agak terang.

Kawan Al, yaitu pemuda yang berjalan bersamanya, bernama Kyone Verschleiern. Ia berkebangsaan German namun sama seperti Al – berwarna rambut hitam. Matanya berwarna hijau bagai permata emerald. Kulitnya tidak terlalu pucat – hanya normal saja. Tidak seperti Al yang berwarna kulit sangking pucatnya seperti orang sakit.

Kedua orang ini sebenarnya sedang mencari sebuah penginapan, karena mereka baru saja mendarat di tanah ini, Jepang. Memang kedua orang ini dilahirkan di keluarga yang tidak terlalu normal – melainkan pangkatnya cukup tinggi untuk dibilang dari keluarga bangsawan. Namun bangsawan juga perlu jalan-jalan – itukah alasan mereka sedang berdiri disini ?

Omong-omong tentang keluarga bangsawan, tentunya mereka pernah beraliansi dengan sedikitnya beberapa bangsawan dari banyak Negara di dunia, termasuk Jepang. Karena itu, kedua pemuda ini dapat berbahasa Jepang dengan lancar.

Tetap saja, pakaian mereka yang nyentrik menarik orang lokal Jepang yang sedang melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Al dan Kyone menyadari mereka menarik perhatian, namun mereka terlihat tidak memperdulikannya. Yang terpenting adalah mencari tempat peristirahatan sekarang.

"Kyone." Panggil Al pada temannya itu dengan suara yang tidak terlalu maskulin. Maklumi, karena Al hanya berumur 14 tahun.

"Itu," Ia lalu menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang terlihat seperti sebuah penginapan. Kyone tidak berbicara, ia hanya merespon dengan mengangguk.

Namun seseorang tiba-tiba muncul didepan kedua orang itu, menghadang.

"Hei. Kalian orang asing kan ? Kalau mau tinggal disini, lawan gw dulu !" tantang orang yang menghadang itu.

Al dan Kyone tidak terbelalak kaget, mereka hanya menatap satu dengan yang lain.

"Ayo ! Jangan bilang kalian takut !" teriaknya sekali lagi. Ada apa dengan pemuda itu ? Cari sensasi ?

"Saya sih, tidak keberatan." Kata Kyone – yang angkat suara lebih dulu daripada temannya – lalu ia melangkah kedepan Al. Al tidak melakukan apa-apa, ia hanya terdiam sambil memandang kedepan dengan mata setengah terbuka – ngantuk ?

Pemuda yang menghadang mereka langsung tersenyum, mengeluarkan pedang berwarna _pitch black_ yang bersinar memantulkan cahaya terik matahari di siang hari. Skill apakah yang akan dikeluarkan sang pemuda itu ? Apakah Kyone.. sanggup melawan ?

"Nama gw, Kouhaku Furosu – nickname Shadow Frost. Siap-siap kalah, hey orang asing." Sahutnya dengan senyuman PeDe terpampang dimukanya. Matanya yang berwarna _sapphire_ bersinar, yakin akan kemenangan.

"Saya.. ga perlu perkenalkan diri kan?" Tanya Kyone yang (sebenarnya) pemalu. Ia bukan sok berani maju kedepan untuk asal melawan orang lokal seperti Kouhaku ini, tapi ia ingin segalanya cepet selesai jadi ia bisa beristirahat tanpa ditatap orang sekitar.

"Harus dong ! Supaya gw inget siapa orang yang gw kalahin !" balasnya dengan nada PeDe lagi.

Namun tiba-tiba Al maju dengan ga banyak tanya, mukanya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa.

"Al Valentino – nickname, _toaru seikatsu no spellcard._" Tiba-tiba susunan kartu (spellcard) mengelilingi Al membentuk lingkaran. Dengan cekatan, tangan Al mencapit sebuah kartu yang terdapat didepannya dengan dua jari. Lalu kartu tersebut dilemparnya keudara. Sebelum kartu itu jatuh ditarik gravitasi, _spellcard _tersebut melayang dan bersinar di udara. Gambar yang terdapat pada kartu itu – sebuah kastil yang terbakar api yang berkobar.

Al dipanggil '_a certain living spellcard ~ the infinite spellbook' _(translation dari Toaru seikatsu no spellcard ~ Mugen no Spellbook), karena ia menghafal segala jenis spell dari A sampai Z, dari Alpha sampai Omega. Ia bukan sembarang orang.

"Spellcard number 108," utarnya, " [Trap Dungeon] ~ Flaring Core. " Al melanjutkan – ia sedang mengutarkan nama dari spellcardnya yang telah ia pilih tersebut. Kebetulan elemennya Api. Dari berjuta-juta nama, ia menghafal semuanya.

Setelah ia sebutkan mantra tersebut, Api langsung melingkari Kouhaku, namun tidak cukup dekat untuk membakarnya. Hanya membuatnya merasakan suhu tinggi yang menyiksa.

"Bisa saja kau kubunuh. Namun aku tidak ingin untuk merusak nama baikku." Al berkata dengan tenang, tetap tidak menunjukkan ekspresi.

Namun orang yang menjadi korban spellcardnya tidak akan diam saja. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya yang berwarna hitam itu keatas, lalu ia tancapkan pada tanah yang ia pijak.

Lalu api yang dibuat Al, padam sekejap. Terlihat bahwa api yang mengelilingi tubuh si _shadow frost_ terganti dengan batuan berwarna hitam kelam – onyx. Tidak terlihat seperti batuan permata, lalu apakah itu ?

"Ini es tipe _eternal_, tidak akan meleleh sekalipun kecuali gw yang pingin ilangin." Si Kouhaku mengakui skillnya. Al tidak terkejut, namun lingkaran spellcard yang mengelilinginya, yang tadinya hanya beberapa ratus, meluas menjadi yang terlihat seperti beribu-ribu.

Al – si spellcaster ini, mengambil sebuah kartu lagi dari pilihannya yang banyak tersebut. Lalu ia mengutarkan mantra sekali lagi.

"_[Silent Symphony] ~ Cries of the violin with no name."_

Spell yang terdengar aneh. Namun karena Al telah menghafal segala spell, makan spell yang 'bersuara' pun, ia mengetahuinya.

Sekejap, es yang diproduksi oleh Kouhaku hancur berkeping-keping, padahal tidak terlihat apapun yang menghancurkannya. Apa yang Al telah lakukan ?

Mekanismenya mudah saja – spellcard tipe _[Silent Symphony]_ merupakan simfoni yang tak akan terdengar. Makannya dinamai 'silent'. Mengapa tidak terdengar ? Karena telinga manusia mempunyai batasan. Frekuensi yang terlalu tinggi atau terlalu rendah tidak akan terdengar oleh telinga manusia biasa. Jadi itulah yang dilakukan Al. Menyemburkan frekuensi yang terlalu tinggi pada es ciptaan Kouhaku sampai tidak kuat menahan – dan pada akhirnya hancur.

"K-kau.. cih !" omel si _shadow frost_ dengan pointless. Ia tidak mungkin menang terhadap Al bila es nya akan terus dihancurkan.

"Kyone, _ikou ze."_ (= ayo.) Ajak Al pada temannya itu. Lalu kedua orang itu berjalan melewati pemuda yang sok jago tersebut, yang sedang membelalakkan matanya akan kekalahan. Namun sebelum Al dan Kyone melangkah terlalu jauh darinya, Ia mengejar kedua orang tersebut dengan ekspresi heboh.

"Jadilah partner-partner ku, Al-san ! sama temennya Al-san ! Kalian keren banget!" teriaknya gak tau malu dan tempat. "Kalo kita membentuk tim, kita akan jadi tim terbaik ! terkuat ! ga ada yang bakal bisa ngalahin kita !" lanjutnya.

Terkadang manusia tidak tau kapan harus menyerah.

Namun si orang yang berisik ini di respons dengan normal – yaitu dengan Kouhaku bersikeras, maka ia mengikuti kedua orang asing ini sampai ke penginapannya dan tetap tidak mau diam.

Sesampainya di penginapan itu, mereka pun disambut hangat dengan managernya yang tampak tidak mengenal kata 'mode'. Karena di jepang, tidak ada orang yang menggunakan kerudung macam sorban, kecuali orang gila.

"Pak, pesen satu kamar !" kata si Shadow Frost sok akrab.

"Oo.. Tidak bisa begitu..(mencet kalkulator). Kalau bertiga tidak bisa satu kamar (mencet kalkulator)." ujarnya dengan maksud memperoleh untung.

"Tetapi kan muat pak bertiga." bantah Kouhaku. Ia bermaksud untuk mengakrabkan diri kepada teman barunya.

"Baiklah, kami pesan dua kamar." kata Al singkat. "Lagipula kita belum mengenal orang aneh itu." tambah Kyone.

"Te-te-tetaapi !" bantah Kouhaku layaknya seperti diputusin pacar.

Segala harapan dalam dirinya sekarang menjadi sia - sia. Ia pun hanya dapat diam. Aura hitam pun menyelimuti tubuhnya. Suasana di penginapan itupun berubah menjadi dingin. Burung-burung pun berhenti berkicau, ayam pun berhenti berkokok, kucing pun mulai membenci ikan (?).

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi .. , daripada gua tambah dibenci ... , mendingan ikutin saja orang itu" dalam batinnya. "Baiklah, dua kamar pak." utar orang aneh itu dengan berat hati. Ada apa dengan orang itu sampai - sampai bisa pasrah ? Kesambet ?

"Mending kita ribut aj coy!" Kouhaku tidak mau kalah. Suasana di penginapan itu sekali lagi berubah. Kucing pun takut dengan ikan (?)

"..."

"Mau ribut ya ?" tanya manager itu santai. "Baiklah, Katon : Goukakyu!" seketika timbulah bola api dari mulut Kakuzu, sang manager itu.

"UAAAA!" teriak Kouhaku kaget. Dia sama sekali tidak memprediksi serangan yang tiba - tiba tersebut. "Dasar! Jantungan tau ga!" teriaknya lagi.

Memang Kouhaku tidak memprediksi serangan tersebut, namun refleknya cukup cepat untuk menghindar dan memblok serangan dari Kakuzu. Kakuzu yang telah melihat es berwarna hitam kelam khas sang Shadow Frost, langsung menyadari bahwa tiga orang ini bukanlah orang sembarangan.

"Hei. Manager-san." sahut Kouhaku menghancurkan keheningan yang hanya berlangsung beberapa detik. "Gimana kalau kita adu kekuatan !, kalau kita yang menang, kita akan menginap secara gratis. Namun bila kita kalah, gw bakal bayar." tawarnya.

Si manager - Kakuzu terlihat tergiur dengan tawaran sang Shadow Frost. "Baik. Gw bakal panggil 2 temen gw yang lain, kalau kalian kalah, kalian akan bayar sebanyak yang gw suruh."

Dengan itu, negosiasi itu selesai, TANPA PERSETUJUAN AL & KYONE. Dasar Kouhaku...

**TOBECONTINUED**

**A/N : **Para reader yang baik hatii XD

Kalau anda merasa ini menarik walau ada banyak OC, mohon direview ato di fave ya xD

Next chap mungkin keluar lusa :D

Thanks for Reading !


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : **Wahai para reader yang terhormat, chapter 2 itu wajib baca. Menurut sang author, chap 2 lebih kocak. Mohon maaf atas fokus cerita pada OC juga -a..

Warnings dan Disclaimer udah di CH 1. There's nothing mine except the OCs :D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II <strong>

Kemarin sudah berlalu, sekarang sudah datang. Domba pun pulang, mau bobo .. (?)

"Jadi hari ini ya ?" tanya Kouhaku dengan emosi yang aneh. Seperti orang gugup, tetapi senang. Autis ?

"IYAAAA !" jawab Kyon kesal. Rupanya sejak kemarin siang, sore, malam, subuh, bulan baru, gerhana, senja rusak (?). Kouhaku menanyainya. Al tidak menjawab, ia merasa kalau pertanyaan itu tidak penting.

-Flash back mode on-

"Jadi besok ya ?" tanya si Shadow Frost setelah keluar dari penginapan tersebut. Tetapi tidak ada yang menjawab, Kyone masih malu - malu dan AL tetap stay cool. Tetapi ada yang aneh, mereka memegangi perut masing - masing.

"Gw laper .." kata Al.

*Gubrak .. !*

Bunyi apakah itu ? Ternyata kucing tetangga jatuh dari pohon.

Panasnya siang itu ditambah dengan perut mereka yang sudah keroncongan, ngerock, jaipong, j-pop (?). Membuat suasana dari kacau menjadi tambah kacau.

"Gw juga laper Al .. , kita kan belum makan 3 hari .. , ya jelas lah -" kata Kyone terpatah - patah.

*Gubrak .. !*

Bunyi apakah itu ? Ternyata ada durian jatuh dari pohon di sebelah Kyone, anehnya durian itu bisa mengeluarkan suara ..

"Aduh-duh sakit .." terdengar suara dari pohon itu.

Hati Kyone berdetak kencang. Ia melihat ke arah pohon itu, dan tampaknya ada durian yang bisa berjalan ..

"UAAAAA ! AL LO-LO-LONTONG GUA" teriak Kyone kencang, rupanya Kyone yang malu - malu saja bisa takut dengan hal seperti itu.

"Mau beli berapa dek ?" tukang lontong bertanya (?).

Author : Ada yang manggil tukang lontong ?  
>Reader : Kagak ~<br>Author : Lah ? ~

"Kau kenapa sih ?" tanya Kou. "Kyone memang seperti itu sejak kami bertemu, ia selalu takut akan hal yang aneh .." tambah AL.

"Naruto, kau ceroboh sekali !" kata sesosok seorang gadis berambut pink. "Ini kan mission rank Z (?), masa bisa gagal .." tambahnya.

"Maaf Sakuraa-chan, kucing ini larinya cepet banget, bisa ngilang - ngilang gitu" jawab Naruto. "Hei kalian kenapa kayak abis liat setan ?" tanyanya.

"Tadi ada duren bisa jalan ... Jantungan tau ga !" jawab Kyone blak - blakan. Ternyata ia dapat berubah dari malu - malu menjadi blak - blakan saat ketakutan.

"Hah duren ?, mana ada duren disini ?" sahut Naruto yang bolot. Ia tidak dapat berpikir cepat. Udang saja lebih cepat (?).

"Naruto .., yang mereka maksud adalah kau, bodoh" jelas Sakura.

"Bu-bu-bukan dia .., ITU !" Kyone menunjuk ke arah pohon tersebut. Mereka pun menghadap ke arah pohon itu dan ..

-SIIIIIIIING-

"UAAAA !" teriak Kou, Naruto, Kyone, Sakura, dan tukang lontong (?)berbarengan. Teriakan itu membuat domba terbangun (?).

"IHH JANGAN - JANGAN I-I-ITU HANTU !" teriak Naruto menambahkan suasana ketakutan disana. "KABUR .. !" Kou cs, dan Naruto cs pun kabur dari tempat itu.

"Dasar orang - orang aneh !" kata sesosok laki - laki berambut orange seperti duren.

"Ichigo, kita disini untuk nyelamatin Yoruichi, tadi gua liat ada kucing gosong (?) dikejar ninja itu. Itu pasti dia." utar seorang perempuan teman ichigo.

"Baiklah, Rukia .. Kita harus mencarinya." kata Ichigo. Merekapun keliling desa untuk mencari teman mereka yang tampaknya adalah seekor kucing gosong (?).

-Back to Naruto-  
>-Saat kabur-<p>

"Tadi kudengar kalian lapar ya ?" tanya Naruto yang ingin dipuji Sakura. "Kalau begitu kita ke Ichiraku Ramen saja ! Gua yang traktir deh." lanjutnya.

Singkat cerita mereka sampai.

-Di Ichiraku Ramen-

"Jadi kalian pendatang baru desa ini ya ?" tanya Sakura. Mereka mengobrol sambil makan.

"Iya .., kami tadi mencari penginapan, tetapi managernya malah ngajak berantem." kata Kou alibi. "Masa satu malam bisa 5 juta ?" tambahnya.

"Nginep aja di apartemen gua ..!" kata Naruto nyengar - nyengir gaje. Ia bermaksud untuk terlihat baik di depan Sakura.

"Baiklah !" kata Kou cs kompak. Mereka pun menghabiskan makanan mereka dan pergi ke apartemen Naruto.

-Di apartemen Naruto-

"Astajim kotor bener .. !" dalam hati, jiwa, raga (?) Kou. "Tapi masih mending ada yang mau ngasih tempat menginap." tambahnya.

AL dan Kyone tidak berkomentar, mereka sudah kelelahan tingkat dewa. Sehingga setelah melihat kasur ..

*Bruk .. !*

Mereka tertidur pulas, sampai pagi. Kou pun ikut tertidur di kasurnya. Mereka bersiap untuk pertarungan besok dengan beristirahat.

Pagi pun tiba, mereka sudah sarapan dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Naruto.

-Flashback mode off-

"Terima kasih yaa .. !" kata Kou. "Sampai jumpa lagi !" kata Kyone. "Kita pergi dulu ya !" Al menambahkan.

Mereka pun pergi ke penginapan itu untuk bertemu manager itu lagi. Sementara, di tengah perjalanan ..

"Gua dah ga sabar mau ngalahin mereka .. !" kata Kou memecah keheningan.

"Iya, gua juga." tambah Kyone. Ia menjadi lebih percaya diri saat bertemu Kou, mungkin terpengaruh hypernya ?

"Hah ?, memang kita mau ngapain ?" kata Al. Mereka terdiam ...

*Gubrak !*

"Ya ampun lu kagak denger manager itu kemarin ?" tanya Kou dan Kyone bergubrak ria. Mereka pun sweatdrop besar.

"BANJIIR .. !" kata semut lokal (?).

"Kita mau bertarung Al, manager itu sudah kelewatan." jelas Kyone.

Singkat cerita mereka sampai di penginapan itu, dan disambut oleh manager dengan sorban tersebut.

"Silahkan ikuti saya." Ia berkata. Mereka pun berjalan ke dalam sebuah gua di belakang penginapan tersebut dan disambut oleh pemimpin organisasi yang memiliki penginapan itu.

"Yokoso, minna from.. Err.."  
>Sang pemimpin dari organisasi yang disebut sebagai 'akatsuki'-memberikan salam untuk para.. Kumpulan orang yang akan organisasinya lawan.<br>Sayang sekali, sekumpulan orang tersebut tidak-ralat-BELUM mempunyai nama sebutan. Karena itu, sang pemimpin akatsuki, tak bisa menyebut mereka dengan apa - apa.

Namun, tentu saja, Kouhaku berpendapat lain-  
>"Kita adalah The Three Musketeers!" sahutnya dengan bangga, menamai timnya sendiri-otomatis ia.. Adalah the leader dong?<p>

"Ah baik, the.. Thre maske.. Maske.. Ah itulah!" ucap Pein dengan lidah asli Jepangnya, tak dapat mengucapkan nama kelompok lawannya dgn benar ~

Al dan Kyone nggak protes. Mungkin karena mereka gak se-hyper Kouhaku yang ingin sekali battle.  
>Kouhaku tetap diam-menunggu pengumuman dari sang pemimpin tim lawannya. (Mungkin dunia kiamat kali Kouhaku bisa diem)<p>

"Ehm." Pein berdehem sebentar, layaknya pejabat yang ingin berpidato. "Orang pertama dari tim-mu, akan melawan anggota tim saya - Deidara, the artist." ia mendeklarasikan.

Tim kouhaku yang sama sekali blm ada persiapan pun langsung diasal tunjuk oleh ketua, siapa yang maju pertama. Setelah capcipcup, domikado, dan mencabuti petal - petal dari beratus - ratus bunga (?), telah ditentukan bahwa yg maju pertama adalah Al-sang 'Living Spellbook'.

Ia tanpa hesitasi pun maju, tampang tidak berekspresi, sedangkan lawannya malah nyengir" sambil kibas"in rambut. Ada apa ini?  
>'Banci?' Batin Al sambil melihat tingkah laku lawannya, Deidara.<p>

"Ehm." sang pemimpin akatsuki-Pein, berdehem sekali lagi. Tanpa pemberitahuan apapun, semuanya sudah mengetahui bahwa pertarungan akan segera dimulai.  
>"Round 1 and the Last," teriak pein memberi aba - aba,<p>

Deidara langsung berubah ke posisi kuda - kudanya, sedangkan Al tidak berekspresi-

"BATTLE START!"

Dan pertarungan pun dimulai-

"[Cries from Hell] ~ Pit Hole Trap"  
>Sebuah mantra spellcard pun diutarkan oleh Al, dan pertarungan sengit akan terus berlanjut.<p>

**RnR, Readers! :D**


End file.
